guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Felix Omni/archive3
There We Go Pure as a baby's heart. 16:07, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :Tainted and rotting. --- -- (s)talkpage 16:08, 25 March 2008 (UTC) ::Exactly. —♥May♥Wick♥(T)/ 16:11, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, Warwick entered. :P -- 16:12, 25 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Ah, putrescence incarnate. 16:12, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :::::This is madness! -- 16:13, 25 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Madness? THIS IS OVERUSED!!! --Macros 16:14, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::WHAT YOU SAY? -- 16:15, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::: *boot* into the Maw. --- -- (s)talkpage 16:17, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Not the boot! -- 16:18, 25 March 2008 (UTC) zOMGAWD I just realized how wtfomgroflolzcopterfuckin'prwnageshit your userpage really is.-- (Talk) ( ) 16:51, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :Ololwut thanks! 17:09, 25 March 2008 (UTC) ::I do particularly like the Zelda chickens. --Shadowcrest 17:17, 25 March 2008 (UTC) ::Well, I guess they're actually cucoos. --Shadowcrest 17:17, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :::I painstakingly copied it pixel by pixel from a Link's Awakening ROM; I wish I could make it transparent though. D: 17:21, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :::(edit conflict) Stab them! And feel the wrath of true evil. -- 17:22, 25 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Stab the little dogs too; they never appeared in another LoZ game though. D: 17:24, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Or kick chickens. It's fun kicking one all across Bowerstone! --- -- (s)talkpage 17:25, 25 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Hmm, I should try Fable soon. -- 17:28, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::Or wait for Fable 2. --- -- (s)talkpage 17:32, 25 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Or, try Fable then wait for Fable 2. -- 17:32, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I complete Fable 1 in... a day? Perhaps 2. --- -- (s)talkpage 17:33, 25 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Meh, it's not like it's expensive. At least not the stores where I buy my games from. -- 17:37, 25 March 2008 (UTC) I want my Link's Awakening ROM. (T/ ) 05:45, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Ear Bite Hello, I see you changed my anomaly edit here. That is fine as I am not as fimilar with this wikis rules; however I wanted to pointout this and the discussion under Ear Bite here. I am not opposing yor change I am, just making you aware. :o) Thanks --Shadowphoenix 02:58, 26 March 2008 (UTC) :Well, it's like this. You are correct in saying that it's an anomaly, because an anomaly is defined as 1. An irregularity or misproportion, 2. Something that is strange or unusual. But when we call something an anomaly here, and use the anomaly template, it refers only to anomalies within a skill's function. So while the icon is definitely weird and ought to be noted (and I think it was noted a while ago, but removed at some point?), we wouldn't use the anomaly template for it. 03:05, 26 March 2008 (UTC) ::Ok, thank you for eloborating on that. I am sorry, I do not fully understand this wikis rules yet. Thank you for informing me. Have A Great Day! --Shadowphoenix 04:11, 26 March 2008 (UTC) :::No problem! One other thing of note, though- somewhere in our policy pages it states something like "We are not A-net." By an extension of that, we are also not the official Guild Wars Wiki. That means that certain things the community of GWW feels should be in articles may not belong in our articles for the same reason. Therefore, while I hope I'm not discouraging you from contributing, I would suggest that you give an article's talk page, and possibly revision history, a very brief glance before adding information listed on GWW that you feel should be included here as well. And also, you have a great day too. 04:50, 27 March 2008 (UTC) fun Have fun at the zoo today? --Shadowcrest 20:40, 26 March 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, I did! I liked the penguins and tufted puffins the most, as always. :D 04:44, 27 March 2008 (UTC) u suck i was gonna archive that as soon as I finished that discussion. jerk. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 18:34, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :I am winz of wiki! 18:34, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ups. I meant to ask when you were on earlier today. But I forgetted. Do you has MSN? Also, penguins are <33333333 and win. 04:45, 29 March 2008 (UTC) :I do indeed, and I shall give you my name thing now, but then I'm going to bed. Long day, exhausted. 07:39, 29 March 2008 (UTC) Love Lost-Blue 05:52, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :Saw it already. Looks nice, though. 05:53, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Mekke Meh a MTG card Cause I say so. =D — Warw/Wick 17:23, 30 March 2008 (UTC) lol? 17:37, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :Hiss! Ah well, I should have guessed. — Warw/Wick 17:38, 30 March 2008 (UTC) You are quicker than me I bow down to your superior reverting prowess. --Powersurge360 19:09, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :Rise, my son, for you are the new generation. 19:09, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::lol, I vaguely remember reading somewhere that you are like 14, meaning I'm your senior. Sigh... kids these days. --Powersurge360 19:11, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::Nope, I'm one of the oldest members- 19 in a couple months. 19:15, 30 March 2008 (UTC) umg Maui = sock? :O Or is it some weird, unknown reason you're making subpages udner her name? --- -- (s)talkpage 21:50, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :Cuz I'm helping her? Lololo 21:52, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :I asked him to, I'm hopeless with templates. 21:52, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::Maui's her own sockpuppet too, didn't you hear? --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 05:53, 31 March 2008 (UTC) butbut doin teh unnerwurlz... dat maek me has2 log innnnnn. and um. rc borin. lulz. 04:39, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :RAZI VS SPELLING. 04:46, 31 March 2008 (UTC) ::I was soundly defeated. ;-; 04:53, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :::Ah, that's ok, can't win 'em all! Well I can, but that's not the point!-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 04:54, 31 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Modesty. I like that in a man evil soul-devouring fiend. 05:17, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Nyah I say to you.-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 05:20, 31 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Stuff and nonsense. 05:32, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Makes me wonder. If we translated that horrific discussion... What exactly would you be proposing? ;] 08:47, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :That's for me to know and you to find- um. Not know. 18:21, 31 March 2008 (UTC) ::D: 21:35, 31 March 2008 (UTC) win <3 But you are much leeter than I am. ;-; You know how players always go for the Lich first in Gate of Madness, because he's the easier to kill of the two bosses? That's me! I'M THE LICH. 22:10, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :This is Hard Mode! 22:10, 31 March 2008 (UTC) ::And that's why you can run people in Gate of Madness for obscene amounts of money! Idiots... (T/ ) 04:16, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::... D: 04:17, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::Pick a mission, and there will be people wanting runs. :s So much for playing the game. 04:19, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Meanie. You logged before I could reply. Niiiight. 09:06, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :I second the motion. Except I'm not leaving. I'm back. Meanie. (Talk • ) 01:44, 2 April 2008 (UTC) ::Ohiwelcomebackhowareyou? 01:48, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :::Sickly as always ^_^ (Talk • ) 02:40, 2 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Orite lol. How sad. 02:50, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Fixed! You no longer need that addition to your monobook, I added it to the whole site, and I checked to see if it worked. It did :) --Gimmethegepgun 20:23, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :o even better 20:24, 2 April 2008 (UTC) k bai --Shadowcrest 22:51, 2 April 2008 (UTC) epic MediaWiki talk:Monaco-common.css: are you trying to incite the wrath of the gods? :D (T/ ) 06:52, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :Eh, whatever. They can go picnic by themselves. 06:53, 3 April 2008 (UTC) + 500 what do i get to use them on :P -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 08:44, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :Err... Chuck E. Cheese prizes. 08:49, 3 April 2008 (UTC) ::can i return my points for quarters -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 08:50, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :::Nolol 08:51, 3 April 2008 (UTC) ::::ill take one plush mudkip pweez -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 08:58, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :::::MUDKIP DOLL costs 1,000 COINS at MAUVILLE GAME CORNER. (T/ ) 03:26, 4 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Useless, every one of you. 03:27, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::I have 1000 now, maui gave me 500 more. WHERES MY MUDKIP! -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 19:10, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Re: Apology Hiya Felix, Don't sweat it, I understand it's been a stressful day for you guys here. No offense taken. The Gaming guys and Tech team have been working hard at solving any issues that have come up during the merge, so feel free to mention any (more) problems on the merge page. Cheers, Janitor[[w:User:Manticore|'@Wikia']] (talk) 19:04, 3 April 2008 (UTC) TYPE-MOON BTW, Wikia also has a TYPE-MOON Wiki, just FYI since you are a big fan (-: It's relatively small though, seems to focus more on lore stuff than the games. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 09:01, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :I would imagine some of the games' content would break Wikia's terms of use, ufufu. However, sweet and thanks. 19:18, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Persistant Little bastard--Powersurge360 08:26, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :Very. 08:26, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::Quite. GW:QDV though. We'll make a userbox when this is over. 08:26, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :::Hehe, it's like whack a mole Zulu Inuoe 08:27, 9 April 2008 (UTC) 08:39, 9 April 2008 (UTC) You had deleted the text from his talk page, isn't it appropriate to undo the changes to the sandbox as well? Zulu Inuoe 08:42, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :Nevermind Zulu Inuoe 08:43, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :If you're referring to how long the sandbox revert took -- my laptop kept losing connection, it was so large. -_-; 08:43, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::I'm more of a sit back and watch guy. By the way, my answer to one of your posts is ready Zulu Inuoe 08:44, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :He broke the page, I had to go into the history and revert to an earlier form manually--Powersurge360 08:45, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::I just copy+pasted the previous revision. 08:45, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, you figured it out the same time I did, and you got the credit... *tear* lol. Think he's done and I can go to bed?--Powersurge360 08:46, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Mah boi, bed is what all true warriors strive for! Zulu Inuoe 08:47, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :::::I think it's okay. Still, the complete lack of sysops right now is irritating. I've been holding out on it for a while now, but I think it's time I fill out a Request for Adminship. 08:48, 9 April 2008 (UTC) (RI) I'm kinda nervous that we may have missed something durin' the waves. I'll stay up a bit longer I think, just to be safe. --Powersurge360 08:49, 9 April 2008 (UTC) I won't fully support you in that, by the way. Though my voice doesn't matter much Zulu Inuoe 08:50, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :I'll start backreading, too, just in case. 08:50, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::Everyone's opinion matters. GW:YAV. Wanna voice your objection now, or wait for the RfA? 08:51, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :::My thoughts on YAV are posted on that page's talk page. As far as objections well, nobody is perfect and there's atleast one admin which honestly shouldn't be there, so go for it brotha Zulu Inuoe 08:53, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::::If you have issues with any of the admins, please contact me about it privately. (T/ ) 22:40, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Nah, I'll just make snotty on-the-border of NPA comments like that one Zulu Inuoe 01:32, 10 April 2008 (UTC) Dammit, Dammit, Dammit You got me man, I saw it all the time, and I finally decided I'd click it and I saw that red-headed lamer. lol Nice job, and with that, I'm headin' to bed, night and good luck with your adminship nomination.You deserve it. --Powersurge360 09:23, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :Never gonna give you up! By the way, thanks for being so open on the RfA; I don't think it even occurred to me before that I had been mistreating Blue. Goodnight. 09:25, 9 April 2008 (UTC) hi You are now an admin. I wasn't aware that you were even interested in the job until I saw the RfA. In my mind, it's a no-brainer decision, and the comments seem to affirm that. Welcome to the team. Oh, and please fill out your admin info at your earliest convenience. Thanks. (T/ ) 22:48, 9 April 2008 (UTC) con grats! --Shadowcrest 22:47, 9 April 2008 (UTC) about time. Lord Belar 22:55, 9 April 2008 (UTC) grats to youuuuu <333333333333333333 n_n 23:48, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Oh my! Thank you, everyone. I'll do my best. 01:16, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :Maui phailed to follow our congrats format. /ban imo. --Shadowcrest 01:17, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::Shadow phailed to be an amusing human being, /banfromlife imo. D: (but really i love him :]) 01:20, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :::Oplz, I win humor. And where would I go if I were banned from life? :P --Shadowcrest 01:21, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Either death or unbirth. 01:22, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :::::I was going to make a crude yet sexy suggestion about where you could go, but it has very little to do with banning destinations. 01:23, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Bah, I refuse to Congratulationse this nub! Hey.. wait! Noooo! — Warw/Wick 11:02, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::end moar tags Warw. And cong rats Felix --- -- (s)talkpage 14:28, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::grats Felix. Cress Arvein(Talk) 15:17, 10 April 2008 (UTC) Missed the congratulations party... I'm always late, lol. Congrat-u-freakin'-lations bruh! --Powersurge360 21:38, 10 April 2008 (UTC) *cough* So, uh... do you have any blood staves? :D Oh and, congratulations. --Macros 21:27, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :No, I don't, sorry. But thanks. 21:30, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::Ok thanks anyway. ::And wth is this? ::"'Sorry! We could not process your edit due to a loss of session data. Please try again.' If you are still seeing this message, try logging out and logging back in. This may occur when an edit is left unsaved for a long time, or during server maintenance. If it continues for an extended period, please contact Wikia. ::It's happened both times I edited this page. --Macros 21:32, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :::I have no idea, actually. I've never come across that. 21:34, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::::It's annoying as crap. Keeps happening to me, and I'll literally log it, hit watchlist, and it'll tell me I'm not logged in. Blarg. --Shadowcrest 21:44, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Maybe it's got something to do with monobook vs monaco, because I haven't encountered it yet. Screenshot next time. 21:45, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::I also logged out posting on your page. Hiss. --Shadowcrest 21:51, 10 April 2008 (UTC) Skippin' the Delete Tag It's good to be the king.--Powersurge360 23:03, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, that made me feel incredibly powerful. Think I'm gonna raise taxes and behead a few peasants. 23:05, 11 April 2008 (UTC) I made a boo-boo and moved Ipo to User:Healing Ipo instead of User:Ipo/Healing Ipo and I can't fix it cause of server errors... HALP! --Powersurge360 Here are your peasants, o king. Lord Belar 02:03, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :Onice, red link. 06:10, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::It's funny because you are the one that said "...copyright laws, which we take very seriously here on GuildWiki..." (T/ ) 06:21, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :::I in no way condoned that image. 06:23, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Yet as a sysop you did not use your powers to delete it immediately either. ;) (T/ ) 06:25, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :::::OOOOOH! Heavy is the head that wears the crown! --Powersurge360 06:26, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::I assumed good faith by not checking the image at all. 06:31, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Then you failed at discretion, which trumps any policy. (T/ ) 06:34, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Omg disgraced *hangs head in shame* 06:35, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Hmmm... Aren't we supposed to give the image uploader a notification of the unattributed image, so they can find the proper licensing tag to match? ;) --- -- (s)talkpage 06:35, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Orite, that's what I was planning to do. 06:37, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Shure...but unless that was a totally free image or user created (lol?), I see absolutely no justification for a fair use tag and so it's freely deleteable anyways. (T/ ) 06:43, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ^jo dudes ^jo dudes 09:42, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :So I herd sarcasm dripping on the floor?--- -- (s)talkpage 09:43, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::^jo dudes 09:44, 12 April 2008 (UTC) 09:50, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :Heheh, /steal. --- -- (s)talkpage 09:52, 12 April 2008 (UTC) Shoutbox Bug! I posted on bottom, next thing I know, it's on top! Felix, is your box really bugged? Revert! :'(--//Alcedo Storysparrow\\ 10:29, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :Er, I did that manually. The comments at the top are the ones that are immediately visible on my userpage, so that's where new comments ought to go. =P 10:31, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :: /doh But you do know that my PC does that several times... unwillingly?--//Alcedo Storysparrow\\ 10:34, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :::That's a bit odd, but I'll keep it in mind if your comments randomly start appearing in the middle of other people's. I think I'm going to bed, which I ought to have done hours ago. I'll be back on later today since I have no life; goodnight everyone! 10:35, 12 April 2008 (UTC) can you get in game for a minute? --Shadowcrest 21:22, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :Yup. Brt. 21:23, 13 April 2008 (UTC) Sweet Ba-Jebus How is it that whenever I go to revert or something, I do it, don't get an EC and then look and you got it right as I did! You are a-may-sing with your mad hacks. --Powersurge360 21:38, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :That's because ECs don't occur when two people would make the exact same change. I suppose I am a bit amazing, though. /blush 21:40, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::rofl --Shadowcrest 21:41, 13 April 2008 (UTC) Call me dumb, but... I can not find your "lulz|herd u liek mudkipz" box. I am liek, dead serious. Where the french toast is that thing? --Shadowcrest 23:58, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :Right column, fifth one down. --Macros 00:00, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::I need the article :P --Shadowcrest 00:02, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :::Search moar --Macros 00:04, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::::The code there is a template, of which I cannot find the page. --Shadowcrest 00:18, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :::::I said search moar --Macros 00:20, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::I didn't expect it to be in the template namespace (and not sure it should be, but w/e). Thanks macros --Shadowcrest 00:25, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::That was the first template I ever made, and I hadn't realized something can be a template without being named Template:thing. I thought I moved it a while back, but I guess I was wrong. I shall take care of it soonly. 01:26, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::You know, if you hit show preview on a page, it gives links to all templates used on that page under the "Please note:" section. Makes things easy :P '¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 02:55, 14 April 2008 (UTC) You mad at me now? Lost-Blue 02:27, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :No, that was just a brief outburst. 02:34, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :: ^^ Lost-Blue 02:39, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Kekeke "Felix used to appear inexplicably in areas such as User talk:Warwick; a recent bug fix seems to have corrected this." Rather harsh, tho. --- -- (s)talkpage 12:21, 14 April 2008 (EDT) :Har har har... beating a dead horse much Viper? -- '''Sk8 (T/ 16:24, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::Yup. But I didnt notice until now. There were some bolded pages in my Watchlist, and just saw this along em :P --- -- (s)talkpage 16:26, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Question I am wondering something. # 03:02, April 14, 2008 Felix Omni (Talk | contribs) deleted Image talk:The Real May.jpg ‎ (related image was deleted by subject request) # 03:01, April 14, 2008 Felix Omni (Talk | contribs) deleted Image:The Real May.jpg ‎ (Subject's request, misattributed as well) Just curious as to why you deleted May's image. She is in GW right now asking me to re-upload it because she gets file corruption errors or something along those lines. What does Subject's Request mean? And what was the mis-attribution? Why was there not a 7 day tag placed on the image about the mis-attribution? Shouldn't the proper attrib be user created work? -- Sk8 (T/ 14:44, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :Subject's request means the uploader asked for it to be deleted (I think), mis-attribution would normally be tagged with 7day warning but if the original uploader asked for it to be deleted anyway then there's no reason to wait 7days before deletion. Ezekiel [Talk] 14:53, 15 April 2008 (UTC) ::That's my assumption of course, why the new one wasn't just uploaded over the old I don't know. Ezekiel [Talk] 14:55, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :::It was misattributed because it was licensed as created by "image uploader" when it was actually created by User:Maui. That's not why I deleted it; while Warwick was banned, Zulu said on the talk page that she requested the image be deleted, and Warwick did eventually MSN me, telling me to "just delete the damn thing." So yes, it was a user request; I was just being persnickety. 19:56, 15 April 2008 (UTC) ee michsel ur like a cat. also ur fat. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 06:15, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :Take it back 06:21, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::No dell'OH, non denomina il grasso della gente che sia solo medio. --''Shadowphoenix'' 06:26, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::Stop hitting on my Failix with your sexy Italian or whatever. D: 06:28, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::No, è mio. La vostra miniera, non lei. --''Shadowphoenix'' 06:30, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::YOU MADAM ARE WRONG. Also, Babelfish is not very good at translating. 06:33, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Lol, I know haha. i used it so it would come out funny :D --''Shadowphoenix'' 06:34, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Sono una patata ed amo Maui. 06:35, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, I thought we had something special ;-; (oh and what about potatoes). You wil be mine one way or another *dramatic look at Maui* --''Shadowphoenix'' 06:37, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I'm too tired to fight over him, I'll go flip a coin to decide between Ruricu and Jedi. :P 06:38, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::What. 06:39, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::: You dont need her we can be happy *creepy smile* --''Shadowphoenix'' 06:40, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Oh, alright. Bye Maui. 06:45, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Ruri won. Double date IMO! 06:57, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Shoutbox How'd you get it? — Warw/Wick 07:53, 16 April 2008 (UTC)